Błyski i przebłyski
by Kasyntia
Summary: Nocne rozmowy byłej Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów. Sentymenty i wyrzuty, czyli cały bagaż emocjonalny długiej znajomości. Plus mocno narwany Polak.


Taurys był absolutnie i solennie przekonany, że przyszło mu żyć z wariatami. Nie wiedział, czy działo się tak wyrokiem jakiegoś porzuconego wieki wcześniej, pogańskiego boga, czy też za sprawą zwykłego zrządzenia losu. Nieważne, faktem było, iż nieszczęsny Litwin raz po raz nadziewał się na osobnika, którego umysł projektował miłośnik linii krzywych z awersją do poziomicy.  
>Listę osób fabrycznie pozbawionych piątej klepki, otwierał Feliks. Polska był na tyle wypaczony, że swoje szaleństwo nazywał patetycznie ułańską fantazją i powoływał się na nie, jakby było nie wiadomo jaką zaletą, a nie koszmarną, nieuleczalną chorobą. W jej napadach Feliks stawał się nieobliczalną, szaloną furią. Na koń, szabelka w górę i hajda! na pierwszego, co wytknie nos zza krzaka. Nie ma gór zbyt wysokich, mórz zbyt rozległych i butelek zbyt głębokich dla Polaka w amoku! Taurys musiał pogodzić się z faktem, iż pięćdziesiąt procent litewsko-polskiej unii było zawsze gotowych wyskoczyć w samych gaciach na śnieg bez wyraźnego powodu. Jak tak dłużej myślał o tej konkretnej przypadłości, to zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Szwecja mógł tak długo ogarniać jako tako Finlandię…<p>

W pokoju było ciemno i to była na razie jego dominującą cechą. Na razie, bo przecież cisza nie mogłaby trwać wiecznie. Nie mogłaby trwać nawet do rana. Nie, jeśli jedną ze znajdujących się w pokoju osób był Polska w stanie entuzjastycznego pobudzenia, cholera go wie, czym spowodowanego. Może ciemnością. Może poszatkowanym przez żaluzje światłem latarni. Może po prostu istnieniem.  
>Stary dzień się skończył i to definitywnie, nowy kwilił jeszcze w przedrannych powijakach. W tej cudownej, błogosławionej ciszy, Taurys niemal słyszał, jak Feliks nabiera powietrza, by wylać na świat rzekę słów. Kwestią sporną pozostawało tylko to, czy będzie to Wisła, Niemen, czy jakiś wyterkotany potoczek zza siódmej góry…<br>- Podziwiam twój sufit – oznajmił Polska.  
>- Nic nie widać po ciemku.<br>- Tak metaforycznie go podziwiam, bo wiem, co tam jest. – Litwa gotów był przysiąc, że Feliks się uśmiechał. Brzmiał, jakby to robił.  
>- A najlepsze jest to… - kontynuował Polska. W marnym, niby-to-świetle widać było tylko kokon koca, w który się owinął. - …że wyjątkowo to ty sam się tak urządziłeś.<br>- No, wielkie dzięki, że chociaż raz to nie ty rozpierniczyłeś mi sufit. Z wrażenia zapomnę chyba o obitej umywalce, postrącanych doniczkach i ubabranych bigosem książkach…  
>- To nie był bigos! To było dzieło sztuki!<br>Kusiło Litwę, by spytać, jakiej. Czy plamy naśladować miały Picassa, czy nawiązywać do fowizmu? A może raczej do sztuki ludów prekolumbijskich? Wolał jednak nie wnikać. Polska utknąłby w teoriach pokroju amerykańskich, a nawet gorzej, bo nie z pasji, ale z przekory rozwlekałby je w nieskończoność.  
>- Jakbyś to zrobił Raivisowi to by cię utopił w Dźwinie – mruknął Taurys.<br>- Nie on pierwszy… Wygodnie ci tam na kanapie?  
>Taurys zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, po czym ciężko westchnął.<br>- To MOJA kanapa.  
>- I twój sufit.<br>Szczerzy się szuja, na pewno się szczerzy – pomyślał Litwa.  
>- Po cholerę ja się z tobą wiązałem? – spytał zrezygnowany. Dało się słyszeć serię jęków i skrzeków katowanego łóżka. I stała się światłość. Feliks siedział na brzegu łóżka, włosy miał w stanie, który ładnie i krótko można określić jako „stóg siana". Litwa obserwował go z boku, powstrzymując perfidne ziewnięcie, cisnące mu się na usta. Polska dźwignął się z barłogu z miną, jakby mu Atlas po koleżeńsku zwalił na barki firmament.<br>- Gdzie leziesz? – zapytał Taurys.  
>- Twoje filozoficzne pytanie wymaga przemyśleń – mruknął Feliks, a swoje kroki skierował do łazienki. Taurys zamknął oczy, ale ewidentne klapanie bosych stóp po podłodze i zamaszyste trzaśnięcie drzwiami, przegnały sen. Po kilku minutach seans się powtórzył w odwrotnej kolejności.<br>- Jak tam twoja teoria?  
>Polska stanął na środku pokoju, ręce unosząc na wysokość twarzy. Cała jego sylwetka emanowała pełnym natchnieniem.<br>- Powodem twojego ze mną się związania jest to, że ogół sytuacji geopolitycznej w rejonie południowo-wschodniej części Morza Bałtyckiego w wieku XIV… - zaczął z żałobną powagą, Taurys parsknął śmiechem.  
>-…skwalifikuję fachowym terminem „do dupy" – dokończył Feliks zachowując kamienną twarz. Był to swego rodzaju wyczyn, bo czerwony ze śmiechu Litwin pięknie kontrastował z bielą pościeli.<br>- To ma sens – uznał poważniejąc.  
>- No ba! – Polska rymnął z rozmachem na łóżko, chwilę zagrzebywał się wśród koców, by znieruchomieć i odkryć, że lampki nocne same nie gasną. Że im trzeba pomóc. Spod okrycia wydobyło się chude łapsko. Pstryknął przełącznik i czarna noc z bezczelnością akwizytora, wlazła do pokoju.<br>- Kocham twój sufit – zachichotał Feliks po chwili milczenia.  
>- Toż to niespełniona miłość romantyczna – westchnął Litwa z emfazą. Dziwny nastrój go dopadł i nie chciał puścić. - Werter, panie, Werter. Będziesz się strzelać?<br>- A co ja? Niemiec? Zresztą… satysfakcji wam nie dam. Sami musicie mnie wykończyć.  
>- A było tak blisko – mruknął Taurys z żalem. Trochę udawanym.<br>Cisza, a raczej jej miejska kuzynka, wypełniona szumem samotnego samochodu. Komu się chciało wyjeżdżać z domu tak późno w nocy?  
>- Tak myślę, że byłoby ci brak – oświadczył enigmatycznie Feliks.<br>- Muszę się wziąć za ten sufit – stwierdził Taurys. Słowa Polaka przepłynęły obok niego gładko jak wytrawny kajakarz na spływie.  
>- Wystarczy załatać i przejechać farbą. Mogę ci to jutro zrobić. W sumie już wiem, po co mnie zaprosiłeś…<br>- Mhm? – Taurys zamarł. Kalkulował sobie, że Polska to wariat, lecz jeśli wariaci dzierżą klucz do prawdy? Nawet tej nieznanej jej teoretycznemu posiadaczowi?  
>- No, sufit…<br>- Aaa…  
>- Patrz, tyle wieków cię znam, a dopiero teraz wychodzi jaki z ciebie leń.<br>- I kto to mówi… - mruknął Litwa sennie. – Rzeczpospolita Polska, tytan pracy, który opanował metodę podnoszenia ubrań przy pomocy palców u stóp… Konia z rzędem komuś, kto cię zagoni do roboty… - Taurys przerwał, gdyż właśnie coś wylądowało na obszarze, który z grubsza identyfikował jako swoje usta.  
>- Nie masz już poduszki – oświadczył spokojnie, wpychając niedawny pocisk pod głowę. Od strony polskiej dało się słyszeć jęk oburzenia.<br>- No weź, oddaj…  
>- Skoro mówimy to o oddawaniu…<br>Polska zachłysnął się powietrzem. Taurys wpatrywał się w ciemność, wyobrażając sobie, że mózg pierwszego Polaka rzęzi przy pracy, jak dawno nieoliwiony mechanizm.  
>- Ale już je masz u siebie! – jak na warunki trzeciej w nocy to był wrzask.<br>Taurys westchnął. Tak, dziwny humor. Tak by to określił. Dziwny, nie-poranny, nie-nocy humor. Zmęczenie. Myśli błyskały i gasły, jak świetlne zajączki puszczane po pokoju. Raz gdzieś na komodzie czy szafce, czasem doskakiwały, by kłuć w oczy.  
>- Tak, zdecydowanie, to ten sufit. Nic innego – osądził.<br>- Co?  
>- Czy załatasz?<br>- Jasne. Nie takie dziury już łatałem…  
>- Z budżetową u siebie jakoś nie dajesz rady. – Litwa uśmiechnął się złośliwie w ciemność. Metaforyczny, myślowy zajączek dziabnął go prosto w oko.<br>- To nie moja wina tylko tej dziury. Chłonna jak diabli.  
>- No tak, nie ma czegoś takiego jak twoja wina.<br>Gdzieś w uliczce zawył alarm samochodowy.  
>- Ja do ciebie z sercem, a ty do mnie wyrzut nieustający – a głosie Polski przebrzmiewał autentyczny żal. - Po co mnie właściwie zapraszałeś? – Ot, kolejny błysk.<br>- A po co przyjechałeś? – zapytał Taurys cicho. Feliks milczał przez chwilę.  
>- Naprawić ci sufit – odpowiedział, a za tymi słowami wyrastały mury.<br>- Tak, rzeczywiście… Po to…– głos Litwy brzmiał miękko. Już zapominał. Nie, raczej odkładał. Kiedyś wróci do swoich pretensji, wywlecze je przy kolejnym zajączku. Nie będzie umiał tego pohamować dłużej.  
>- Ja też mógłbym mieć do ciebie pretensje – oświadczył Polska.<br>Litwa zakopał się głębiej w poduszki. Dzięki krótkowzroczności gościa miał ich nadprogramową ilość.  
>- Zakończmy to.<br>Więc zakończyli. Na chwilę.  
>- Skoro tak, to już załatwię ten sufit, żebyś się ze mną więcej mordować nie musiał.<br>Światło. Znów to piekielne światło. Polska wyskoczył z pościeli, minę miał wybitnie zawziętą.  
>- Gdzie masz gips?<br>Litwa nawet nie drgnął – lata praktyki – polskie napady szaleństwa należy przeczekać dla ogólnoświatowego dobra. Bez atencji Feliks się nudził. Dobrze, bo nikt nie chciałby spotykać zbyt często tego blond huraganu, w opadających portkach, z wystającymi z nich chudymi łydkami. Szczególnie, kiedy coś takiego próbuje ściągnąć z tapczanu swego eks-towarzysza broni, aktualnie zmęczonego, zirytowanego i uczepionego materacu jak drzwi do raju.  
>- Feliks… Daj spokój…<br>- Ale przecież po to mnie zaprosiłeś, nie? Bo nie żeby łazić po Wilnie i smęcić, i wspominać, i zerkać, i gnieść się na tapczanie, i poduszki zagrabiać… Więc, gdzie masz gips?  
>- Moja noga ci nie pomoże – mruknął Taurys. Zajączki skakały mu za zamkniętymi powiekami. Świetliste błyski, dziwne, dziwne myśli. – Powiem ci, dlaczego cię zaprosiłem, jak mnie puścisz.<br>Polska zamarł oceniając, czy propozycja warta jest porzucenia tak pasjonującego zajęcia, jakim jest targanie litewskiej kończyny we wczesnych godzinach rannych. Po chwili ciekawość okazała się być silniejsza od szaleństwa.  
>- No…<br>Taurys miał paskudne wrażenie, że Feliks wpatruje się w niego z nieprzepisowej odległości kilku centymetrów. Co gorsza, pewien był, iż uchylenie powiek zerwałoby błogie niteczki przypuszczeń i ukazałoby mu zaciekawioną, polską gębę, ledwie kawałeczek od jego własnej twarzy. Litwa nie chciał tak bardzo ryzykować, więc nie otworzył oczu.  
>- Bo…- zaczął powoli.<br>- Sentyment! No, przyznaj się! - Z tej odległości nawet drżenie pajęczyny jest głośne, a co dopiero Polska - awanturnik z wielowiekową praktyką. Taurys skrzywił się, ale powiek nie uchylił nawet na milimetr. Samobójcą to on przecież nie był, tylko przy Białorusi cały jego zdrowy rozsądek szlag wierutny trafiał, ale to inna sprawa…  
>- Nie – ponownie zaczął Litwa. W jego głowie coś się klarowało. Zajączki bujały w jakimś nowym celu, zbijały się w snop światła, ukazując jedną, niezaprzeczalną prawdę. – Ja po prostu się od ciebie wariactwa nabawiłem! – wyznał w olśnieniu.<br>I świat zyskał sens, jako taki. Dziura w suficie tylko została, jak była, bo Feliks swoim zwyczajem dostał lenia i już mu się potem za gipsem biegać nie chciało.


End file.
